


Loving

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, More like love making, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Snart pulled you close, resting his head on your shoulder, lovestruck eyes watching yours. You were overwhelmed with an urge to kiss him, so you did just that.





	Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard snart x reader smut with sweet fluff??

You giggled, climbing on top of Snart, to which he rolled his eyes. Sneaky hands found their way to your rear, gently massaging the flesh through your underwear. Snart pulled you close, resting his head on your shoulder, lovestruck eyes watching yours. You were overwhelmed with an urge to kiss him, so you did just that.

The kiss was slow, loving. Even as your tongues tangled, the kiss didn't get any less caring, only the passion rose with every passing second. Soon, your hands were gripping at the back of his neck as you flipped you over, moving down to your neck to leave love bites and hickeys along his way. 

You pulled him back up after a while of him playing with your breasts, stating you were ready for him. Apparently that was all he needed to be sure. 

Slowly he pushed into you. So slow, so fucking gentle. Your heart swole with love when he was finally fully seated within you. 

Snarts arms encased you gently, holding you against his body.

"What are you doing?", you asked amusedly, returning the hug.

"Wanna hold you for a second..." Just then you heard the love in his voice, the doubt he had in himself. 

Without a thought, you pressed several kissed all over his face, everywhere you could reach was unsafe of your loving lips. Soon you had him chuckling.

Encasing his lips with yours, you bucked your hips into his, willing him to finally move. 

Like everything else in your love making, his thrusting was slow and loving. You were panting, hands gripping his shoulders to pull and hold him close as you neared your climax. Snart wouldn't go much faster or harder, but the steady pressure against your walls had you moaning. 

You tumbled over the edge. It wasn't the most intense orgasm you ever had, but as it faded, a tingling feeling of love and trust stayed within you.

Before he could pull out, you pressed your lips against his in another loving kiss, making sure he knew how much you loved him. And by the way he kissed back, you knew he loved you too

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
